Finding You Again
by winchester7996
Summary: The whole gang reincarnates into various members of Amestris University, an educational facility that specializes in delivering quality education while supporting the dreams of prodigies in various sport disciplines. Roy Mustang and Edward Elric are hoping to make their marks in their respective sports, but meet someone that will change their lives.
1. First Meeting

Almost all eyes snapped upwards and towards the door as the sound of wood meeting cement faded: standing there was one pissed off Roy Mustang. Dark eyes glared at the one spot he instinctively knew where the cause of his current attitude sat: the prodigy Edward Elric. Said person didn't even bother looking up from the sound the door, rather a book was perched high in front of golden eyes. Roy marched over towards the bookworm and snatched the book with haste.

"What the hell?!" Ed yelled. His eyes turning upwards to look into the pissed off eyes of his frenemy. "Dammit Mustang! Give the it back!"

"Not until you tell me why you did it."

"Did what, Captain Bastard?"

Gritting his teeth, the older just smacked Ed upside the head with the book. "Don't play games with me, you brat! I know you know what you did!"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," Ed stood to his full – though it wasn't very much – height, "But you do not have the right to just hit people with their own fucking book!"

"Then tell me why you took our spot on the signup sheet for the rink? You know that there are guys on the team that can't make it after a certain time due to class and other obligations, yet you booked the 6 A.M timeslot until 8 A.M." Roy tried to smack Ed again, the younger dodged and grabbed his book. "I want an explanation now, and I'm telling you that it better be a good one or so help me."

The other students watching slowly leaned away from the pair because they knew that the two could go at it for hours, and that it could get ugly. The rink was always a hot debate between them, every student at Amestris University knew that. Roy Mustang was captain of the hockey team, while Ed was an aspiring figure skater to make his debut into the senior level. Both had ambitions to represent their country in the upcoming Olympics, which was a year and half away. No one wouldn't expect anything less of the pair either. Roy was considered the find of the century due to his incredible skills on the ice; Ed was considered the prodigy both on and off the ice due to an immaculate intellect coupled with rare talent on the ice. The younger earned the nickname "Fullmetal" because of his style and will to overcome anything; the older was dubbed "The Flame" due to his precision and aim paired with unbelievable perception and maneuverability on the ice.

"I fucking didn't take the spot because I haven't even signed up for the week because I know that guys on the hockey team have other obligations and I thought that was why we came with the agreement that I'd take the later morning time," growled Ed. He tore the book from the elder's grasp and hit him with it. "Besides, if you actually used your damn head, you'd realize that the time slot is two hours long and ends at 8 A.M!"

"So?"

A golden brow arched up high at the elder's response and Ed attempted to smack Mustang again, but was efficiently blocked. "One, I don't skate for two hours straight. Two, I always stay for the full time I sign up and, if you have yet to properly observe, I have fucking class at 8 A.M!" The look on Mustang's face told Ed that it finally clicked in elder's head: dark eyes widened comically, while the full lips formed and 'oh' in realization. "Dumbass." Ed sat down and re-opened his book to where he left off.

"Then who the hell signed up in the team's spot?" questioned Mustang out-loud.

"The fuck if I know," grunted Ed as he flipped a page.

Exhaling, Mustang retreated to his seat in the back and threw his backpack onto the ground, but ensured it was leaning upright against his chair. He groaned because late night practices are horrible when your body is trained to get up early. This would throw his whole week off until next week's signup came out. "I guess I'll just have to be first," muttered Flame to himself. He pulled out his notebook from his discarded backpack and a pen, opening the notebook to the next clean page.

All eyes averted to the teacher as he came in and set his books down at the desk. "Good morning," greeted the teacher. Said teacher was man in his late fifties that still had a full head of hair. "I hope that you all did your assigned reading because you'll be having a pop quiz before you leave for the weekend."

Everyone groaned.

* * *

The dinning hall was thankfully empty as Roy waltzed in and picked out a table that would hold all his friends. Nodding in approval, the dark-hair male went to get his usual lunch of brown rice and chicken, while texting his friend group on the way. He hummed as he waited, but grabbed his lunch quickly and retreated to his selected table. Long blonde hair greeted dark eyes as Roy approached the table. "Riza."

"Roy," her soft tone filtered the Flame's ears. Cognac eyes turned towards Mustang, while quick arms whipped off the sports jacket that had previously adorned that familiar slim frame. "How has your day been?"

"Shit. Yours?"

"It's going well. Why is your day 'shit?'"

Seating himself, Roy mixed his rice and chicken together while speaking casually to his former girlfriend. "Someone signed up for our timeslot and then a pop quiz, followed by a test. Not to mention we have late night practice all week."

"That sounds harsh, Chief," greeted Havoc. His muscular arm encircled Riza's waist as he kissed her temple. "Hello beautiful."

To say that Roy Mustang was not jealous right then and there would be a total and utter lie. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the couple being lovey-dovey and jealousy encircled his heart. Yes, the Flame was jealous that his ex could move on, but he couldn't because he hadn't found the right girl yet. He was glad that he and Riza could be friends, but at times like this it just hurt.

"Let's go get something to eat," Riza smiled, her fingers laced with Jean's, "It's protein day."

As they left, Roy felt a bit better, but his mind couldn't stop thinking about his ex: Riza Hawkeye. That woman could take the wings off a fly without breaking a sweat. Hell, she had proven herself by qualifying and winning the previous summer Olympics in archery, not to mention she was extremely skilled with a gun and was known for winning the yearly competitions if she felt like entering them. However, Roy shook his head, dark locks flittering here and there, because of why they had broken up: Riza had been too willing to give up her dream of Olympic gold for him, but, yet, she couldn't support him following his own dream for Olympic gold. Their breakup had been mutual, but it had stung considerably. Then, Jean Havoc, a member of the Shooting Club, had easily swooned and won her heart. Yet, here was Roy, still single and heart still aching from the memories.

"You're looking sad there," pointed out Breda as he arrived, "No need for that because it's Friday!"

"Ah, yes, Friday: the last work day of the week, where most young individuals, like ourselves, go out partying and consume copious amounts of alc-"

"Do you have to be so analytical Vato?"

"Breda, it's just Falman being Falman," reminded Fuery. The smallest member of their group quickly set his belonging on his seat, while he just laughed at the small bicker.

"Maybe that's what I should do: go out for once."

At that point in time, Riza and Jean came back, and Jean whistled as he approached. "Did my ears just betray me? Roy "The Flame" Mustang going out to a party? What an un-old man quality!"

"I know right?" smirked Breda.

"I could use a good time right about now," replied Mustang.

* * *

The party was obnoxious and a reminder to Roy why he didn't really ever go out: annoying kids being little assholes. He kept to the outskirts of the large group and silently sipped at the contents in his cup, rum and coke. The buzz that resonated in his head served as good reason to keep drinking to forget his troubles. Cool and semi-calculating eyes watched the pulsing crowd and dark locks just shook in distaste.

"So, I'm guessing you're here to forget your problems?"

Surprised, Roy looked towards the source of the voice. His eyes widened in surprise at the beautiful woman before him. Long dark hair that was styled back, but even slightly drunk eyes could see the faint traces of a braid gracing the right side of the woman's head. "What makes you say that?" Obsidian gazed longer at the features: large eyes that brought about an innocent look, while the round face and the semi-angular chin were a perfect combination to grab in order to kiss. However, before Roy could even look down his eyes became enamored with the color of this person's eyes.

Liquid silver eyes stared back into his own dark eyes. "Because I've watched you drink down almost five of those cups within twenty or so minutes," the slightly tanned woman yelled not even a foot away. To be honest, Roy couldn't tell because of the volume of the music, but his eyes became trained on the plump lips that seemed naturally rosy in color. "A man only drinks like that when he's trying to forget his troubles or because he's trying to get the nerve to kiss a girl."

"Is that so?" The brim of the solo cup pushed against his lips as he tipped the cup back to consume the lasts of the contents. "Then why are you here?" purred Mustang, as he set the cup down. She shrugged casually, allowing Roy to fully view and take in her figure for the first time. If Roy said he didn't think she was attractive, then he would be lying because this woman had a nice solid frame that had the perfect amount of femininity. She was wearing a simple camisole, something Riza had hounded into his brain, with skinny jeans and combat boots. Casually, Roy glanced at her breasts and hummed at what he saw: they were medium sized at best, but not overly large.

"To experience the party scene for the first time, but I'm thinking I'd probably have had a better time in my dorm watching Netflix or something."

"I think you may be right." Mustang looked at the party and winced at the flashing lights and music, which only served in aiding the dull thrums of an oncoming headache. "Is that an offer?"

"I don't take drunk men that I just met home, especially if I don't even know their name."

Raising a brow, Roy leaned in and whispered into her ear his name. "Roy. Roy Mustang." He tentatively touched her shoulder and couldn't believe how soft the skin was there. "And you?" asked Mustang as he pulled away to look down into those mesmerizing eyes.

"Just call me Fox." She felt a slight gasp escape her lungs as she fully looked into those dark eyes. "You're drunk."

"I am not!" declared Mustang. The alcohol had yet to fully hit him, but he could feel the effects slowly building up. "Not totally yet at least," giggled the taller.

Fox grabbed those, muscular pale hands and led the slightly woozy figure with her. "I'll babysit you, but you're cut off for the night, Mr. Mustang, before you get worse." She heard him giggle as he trailed behind her. Thankfully, the hammering noise of the music was growing fainter by the second with each step the pair took towards the direction of the dorms. On the way, she felt something warm grasp around her waist. "Hey!" blushed the shorter, "Behave."

"But you're gorgeous! A man would have to be blind not to see that!" Shaking her head, the short huffed as the realization that her charge was officially and fully drunk now; Roy's dark eyes witnessed the whole range of motion before laughing wholeheartedly. "I lied! Now you're adorable!"

"At least you're happy," sighed the shorter, "Which dorm is your?"

"E'st!" slurred the taller. Roy took this time to press his body against the smaller, causing his whole body to just simply relax. "You?"

Fox fought against the weight that now resided on her frame, while she followed the path to East Hall. The weight was nice, though it would have been better if said weight didn't belong to a highly inebriated person. The pair walked and only stopped for Fox to turn around and pat down the hockey player, who blushed and hummed in agreement. "Don't think this is you getting lucky, I just need your card to swipe us in." Once thin fingers grasped the delicate piece of plastic, Fox stood up and grabbed Mustang's hand before swiping them in.

"Th's wa!" Roy pulled the female behind him as he hastily went up the side stairs towards his floor, stumbling on the steps. The drunkard took them to the third floor and led them specifically towards room 202. "Ma' pin is 1-8-8-5."

"Got it," Fox whispered as she smiled while swiping the card and punching in the code. The familiar electronically music buzzed as the door knob became free to open. "Now, get it!" She pushed in the taller and closed the door behind her softly.

Stumbling and allowing nature to take course, Roy fell onto his front and giggled. "Hav'n't falled li'k 'dis on lan-land be-fow!" It had been a long time since Roy had felt this relaxed and light, as well as laughed this much in a long time. "Tanks! Fow b'ing'ng me hom'!" Dark, glazed over eyes were able to see Fox shaking her head in amusement before small hands pulled him up with surprising strength and hefted his uncoordinated body to bed. Smiling, Roy tucked his arm around that slender waist and lazily traced his fingers against the exposed skin. "Soft."

"Moisturize every single day gets your skin like that, but for now, you need to sleep this off."

To Mustang, his tongue felt heavy to the point that he swore in his drunken haze that he bit it. The world spun as he sat down, and the weight of his body was taken off his feet. "Woooooow~ The ro'm be sp'nn'n!"

"You're one odd guy." Fox bent over to pull off the dark-haired man's Nike sneakers, giving Flame the perfect opportunity to see those discolored locks sway with the slight motion. "Thank god you're cute," murmured the short under her breath, "Lay down and keep your foot on the floor, and I mean on the floor."

Hoping to get on the female's good side, Roy obeyed: he slammed back against the plush covers of his bed. Lazily, he turned his head towards the figure above him. Said figure smiled slightly before leaving, which caused Roy to frown. Dark eyes focused on where the figure went, while ears strained to listen. The seconds ticked by agonizingly slow. However, Fox returned into Roy's field of vision with two bottles of water in one hand and a white something in the other. A dark brow lifted questioningly as he watched nimble fingers screw off the cap of one of the bottles after said fingers set down a bottle of water and a bottle of pills.

She gripped his shoulders and pulled him up slowly to a sitting position. "Drink this slowly or else you'll make a mess, alright Mr. Mustang."

Dark eyes saw a glint of silver decorating those thin fingers before his mouth felt the rush of cool liquid. Never before had Roy tasted anything so wonderful before. The liquid quenched his mouth and throat that had felt like they had turned into something scorched by the deserts. He wanted to chug the water down, but those silver eyes looking deep into his being kept the Flame from doing so. Slowly, ever so slowly, did Roy consume the cool liquid. He kept going until the bottle started to crumbled into itself, in which the other human being the room pulled the plastic from his mouth.

"Thanks," whispered Mustang. His mind and vision finally starting to settle. "B-best ev'a be-cause a beau-ty go' it~"

"Again, you're funny when drunk. However, I wonder what you're like somber at this rate. Go to sleep. There will be ibuprofen and bottle of water on your dresser when you wake up. Nice to meet you Mr. Mustang." The female smiled and gave the raven a wink. "Until we meet again." She got up quietly, while pulling the foot blanket over Mustang's prone body, and left.

"Mmmm…" Roy watched the whole scene play out in his drunken head. His eyes captivated by the alluring silver – something he knew he would never forget. "See ya' 'gan!"

* * *

Silently, Fox closed the door to her new drunken admirer's room and trudged to her room. It was odd knowing that the raven lived in the same building as her, granted on the other side. A small smile played on her lips as she thought about those dark eyes never really leaving her face: there was something there, between them. Crossing the bridge between the two wings – 2 West and 2 East – Fox walked up the stairs that rested a few doors down the entrance of the bridge on the west side. She made her way up to the fourth floor and treaded towards her room – all the way down the hall at 421. A quirky grin spread against plump lips as Fox swiped her card and punched in 1-8-8-6, her pin and exactly one digit off of Mustang's.

The female glanced at her door briefly before entering. Silver eyes looking at the single door decoration that had her name spelled on it with black sharpie: Mackenzie. Once inside, the younger flicked on the lights to the right of the door when entering and crossed over to her bed. Toeing off her shoes before climbing into her bed, Mackenzie pulled her sketchbook/journal onto her lap. Flipping to the exact the page, a portrait of a middle-aged man stared back; dark eyes and a smirking smile played devilishly against full lips. Yes, this figure had been plaguing Mackenzie's dreams since she turned fifteen and now she met the man himself.

"Talk about odd," whispered the younger. However, her attention shifted towards the clock and a groan ripped from rose colored lips. Electronic blue numbers glared back the time: 3:33 A.M. "Dammit! It's that early in the morning! Coach is going to kill me if I skip practice this close to nationals!"

The ombre shivered at the thought of millions of messages and video call attempts displaying on her phone. Yes, being a prodigy at figure skating really does loving to take hits at one's live, especially when opting to join a university during an Olympic year. Sighing, Mackenzie got up and pressed the **on** button on the Keurig that rested on the counter and retrieved a k-cup of a stronger blend for today. The machine jumped to life, instantly steaming up water in preparation for the hot beverage. With k-cup in place and the size for coffee selected, Mackenzie just waited for her cannister to be filled.

"I should do that," spoked the ombre aloud. Tanned hands retrieved the wireless earbuds and plopped them into pierced eyes. Clicking the device to life, Fox picked up her phone and selected the playlist labeled "Official Programs." Allowing the music to shuffle around as she waited, the first song echoed within seconds – "Colonel's Lament." Mackenzie got the French vanilla coffee creamer from her fridge as she listened to the song, specifically hearing out the various tones. Occasional, a lithe arm would reach out and replicate choreographed movements with a full body twirl here and there until, finally, she was able to pour the creamer into awaiting cannister.

Humming in approval at the color, Mackenzie placed the creamer back into the door of her mini fridge. She returned to her bed with the full cannister of coffee, drinking a few sips. Her mind was thinking of the costume she should wear for the program. "Something airy because I think this will be for the long program," she muttered. A silver eye looking over to the burgundy soakers covered equally silver blades that were attached to pristine ivory skates. "Maybe black boot covers, or," Mackenzie trailed as her eyes shifted towards her only black set of skates that were typically only for exhibition skates, "Maybe you, depending on what Coach says."

Pencil in hand, Mackenzie started drawing out the outline for the costume that felt right to her and seemed familiar. However, just as she got the general shape of the dress drawn out her phone started vibrating, gaining her full attention, with her coach's face depicted on the smooth surface. "Great way to start a Saturday morning," groaned the figure skater as she slid her finger over the surface, "Hey Sarah!"

* * *

So, I left some things open and unexplained because they will be explained later on in the story! I hope you like so far! Fav and comment!


	2. Brief Life of a Skater

**This story runs along with our actual world, so brand names like Nike or Adidas exist, as well as nations in our world! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Waking up on a Saturday at 4 P.M was something extremely unlike Roy Mustang, as most of his friends and those that knew The Flame could tell you. However, given that he was nursing a hangover throughout the majority of the day and had only woken up to ingest more painkillers, it was completely and utterly understandable to why the older had just gotten up. The lights of the sun were fierce as they attempted to bend around the blinds. Groaning, Roy sat up, ignoring his headache by clutching his head, and got up to go to the bathroom. The trek was long and seemed perilous, despite only being a few tens of feet away. Once there, Flame did what any male that had just gotten up would do: he peed. It felt great on his overly full bladder. Flushing the toilet, he trudged towards his fridge and pulled out another bottle of water with a pre-made container of food, along with the siracha sauce that rested on the inside of the fridge door.

Calculatedly, Mustang drug his feet against the carpet towards coffee table and sat down in the armchair. He groaned at the exertion and mentally scolded himself for drinking so much. "Never again," promised Roy to himself aloud. He opened to the container, his stomach unleashing a groan. "I know it's not colorful or different, but we gotta eat like this." Taking in a spoonful, Roy grimaced as he chewed.

Brown rice and skillet fried chicken with siracha added to it. This was Roy Mustang's main source of protein intake for his diet because it was simply and easy. However, he did switch the fruits and vegetables around often enough to never get too bored with said diet – no matter how bland it was. "Not drunk food, but good enough to hold me over from an empty stomach."

The captain got up to wash his food container, but was interrupted by an extremely loud and obnoxious knock on his door. Groaning inwardly to himself, Roy could only cause who was on the other side of the door.

"Come on Roy! Open up already!"

"Yeah, I knew it," whispered Roy as he maneuvered towards the door. "I get it already! Knock off the knocking!" He whipped open the door to reveal his old time friend and assistant captain to the hockey team. Standing there in all his glory was one Maes Hughes. Lime green eyes smirked at the disheveled appearance of his friend. "May I help you, Hughes?"

"Actually, yeah you could: where'd ya go while we were all at the party?"

Raising a dark brow, Roy just stood back to let the slight taller male in before closing the door. "You know, for a guy that's president of the Investigations Club, I'd thought you'd have guessed that by now. I guess you were just chalking up your skills then."

"Look it's been less than 24 hours since the party and you and I both know we were all pretty intoxicated. However," a deadly glint escaped those lime green eyes that rested behind rectangular frames, "I do know that you can't hold your liquor well and all you drank was rum and coke, not to mention Gracia saw you leaving with a little hottie!~"

"Keep it quiet you dolt! I don't need my neighbors hearing my personal life."

"Fine, but you can't hide the fact that you left with a girl."

Leaning back against the frame of his door, Roy pressed the palm of his hand against his left eye socket before letting trail down his pale face. "Alright, alright, I did leave with someone, but nothing happened." The expression on Maes' face begged to differ with what was said. "Literally, she just brought me home, gave me water, and set me up for a hangover. After which, she left to her own place, or university."

"The infamous womanizer not getting the girl?" joked Maes, who knew the full truth behind the persona that Roy created. "What was her name at least?"

"She just said 'Fox," and that's all I got from her."

"Physical description?"

Dark blue eyes stared into lime green questioningly. Pale, muscular arms crossed against a broad chest. "This isn't one of your criminology classes or investigation club cases! Just a girl helping me. That's it! End of story!"

"Then why are your ears turning red? Must've been a hottie then! Last time that happened was wit-"

"Say her name and you will suffer the consequences."

Hughes stood, resting the majority of his weight onto one leg. His facial expression turning into one of sadness, while his eyes looked at his best friend's fuming face. "Roy, you got to get over her because you and her are not going to get back together. You both weren't right for each other, something that myself and Gracia reframed from telling you both because we love you two too much." Green eyes continued watching the pale, muscular frame quivering with anger to slowly transforming into quivers of sorrow and heartache. "I know it's not fair, and I'm sure as hell positive that you don't want to hear this, but it's all true buddy. And, from what you're telling me about this girl you found last night it seems that she just may be the one to repair your heart."

"I know we weren't meant for each other. She's happy with Havoc." Roy's fists shook slightly while resting on his chest. He felt his eyes starting to water ever so slightly. "Last night was just a drunken mistake and someone being nice. Noting more, nothing less."

"Keep telling yourself that, but there's this feeling in my gut about this for some reason." Maes pondered at the feeling he felt before his ears picked up the faintest of growling sounds. "Speaking of gut we should get you some food, and not just your meal plan shit you keep in your fridge. I'm talking about real food, which is why I'm here! Gracia wanted me to invite you for dinner, and by invite, I mean forcibly taking to Gracia's and eating."

"Really?"

"Really, really! So, go get dressed Captain Mustang!"

"Pest," muttered Roy.

A dark brown brow reached upwards and smile spread against the Maes' lips. "Stubborn ass."

"I'm going, I'm going!"

"Good! Because if we're late and waste such precious and delicious food Gracia will kill us!"

* * *

The various tones cascaded within Mackenzie's ear as she pushed on in her run. Each puff of breath escaped her lungs with each step taken. Closer and closer she came to her dorm. Her fully lashed lids blinked away the sweat that decided to fall into her eyes, rather than swipe at the multiple beads with the back of her hand. The Fitbit Charge 2 watch face that rested against the inside of her left wrist flashed to life to show the owner how long she had been running for – nearly an hour. Silver eyes gazed ahead towards the flagged pole that held the letter "E" on it to represent The Eastern Dorms, which also represented Mackenzie's marker before she could cool down.

"Alright Foxtrot!" she grounded out in a tired breath. "Home stretch!"

In an instant, slim and muscular legs sparked to life and the ombre haired woman was full on sprinting to the pole. She could feel how the sweat beads flew off her arms or ran down her legs as she pressed on that last few yards. Her breath was coming out in short spurts in a vain attempt to refill her lungs with precious air to rejuvenate her legs. Silver watched the pole as Mackenzie's body started to slow down into a walk after crossing past the tall piece of metal. Willing herself to not bend over, Fox moved towards the entrance of her building while pulling out her I.D from inside the sports bra. The pace was slow and lethargic, but well deserved after a run like that.

Once inside the first set of doors, Fox swiped her card into the card reader that opened the second set of doors that allowed people into the lobby. Said lobby was painted in a dull a light shade of green with gray carpeting near the furniture, but was tiled a darker shade of gray towards the two wings that rested parallel to each other. Yes, this was home for now. Turning towards her right, Mackenzie started towards the entrance to the West wing of her dorms. There was an audible click coming from the double doors near the east entrance and two masculine voices were bickering with each other. Mackenzie could barely hear them over her music, so she just ignored them and continued onwards to her room.

Roy's brow twitched as he sighed under his breath from Maes' comments and questions regarding the girl. "For the last time Maes: she probably went…. Went . . ." Obsidian eyes watched long swaying hair in various shades of browns and blondes attached to black against a lithe back. The body was small and somehow familiar.

It wasn't until Mustang felt something hitting the back his head that he turned towards Hughes and growled, surrendering the last opportunity to see the feminine figure before it disappeared behind double doors. "Earth to Roy? Hello?"

"Will you stop pestering me?"

"You literally stopped talking mid-sentence, which is something that you do not do."

"It's nothing, Hughes," muttered Mustang. His gaze watching the door going into the west wing closing behind the figure. "Just though I saw something. Nothing more, nothing less."

"A-huh," green eyes blinked in bemusement, "Or was it just your womanizing persona looking for it's next target because I can tell this due to being a man as well: whoever that gal was, she is a ripe peach in the lower department."

That comment earned Hughes a particular hard shove from Mustang as they walked out of the building, in which Roy put on a pair of sunglasses. "Shut the hell up, Pest. Gracia won't approve of you using demeaning terms in regard to women."

"Are you sure its Gracia and not you? Chivalry is a dying art nowadays for most people, you know?"

It was at that moment that Roy started ignoring his friend to think about the woman he just saw. She felt seemed familiar, though he didn't get a look at her face. Tucking his hands into his sweats, adorned with the Amestris University logo near the pocket and the word "hockey" trailing down the leg, Mustang just thought about his drunken night and effectively ignoring Maes Hughes. "What time does Gracia want us at her apartment?"

"Dinner is at 5:30, so we have a half an hour to be there."

"Better earl-"

"Early than late because being fifteen minutes or more earlier to an assigned time is best. I know, I know because you've been sprouting the same thing since we were kids. Literally, I think I was four years old at the time you first said that at the tender age of three."

Raising a dark brow, Roy pushed his friend with his shoulder and dared him to shove back.

Little did they pair know that they were being watched on by a pair of silver eyes looking out from the recently opened window. "Looks like he's alive after all." Mackenzie smirked slightly before closing the blinds to the window.

The cooling air kissed her sweaty skin and she hummed in approval at the early fall breeze. Turning on her shoe clad heel, Mackenzie grabbed her large yoga matt. Once the matt was unwrapped and set up, she turned on her Bluetooth speaker and her program music began to play. "Downward-facing dog sounds like a good starting position today, yeah I think that does sound good." With a curt nod, Fox toed offer her black and white Adidas sneakers and settled into the position on the matt. Today would be an emphasis on back and legs for stretching with mild attention to arms, seeing they didn't receive the brute end of practice today. "Breathe in, and out . . ."

Joints creaked slightly, while some just cracked with the right application of pressure. It felt good and relieving. The best part of all the stretches was the emphasis on the back and whenever the muscles around the right knee were stretched because a figure skater's back and landing leg took a lot of force with each land. Minor pants of pain reverberated out of full rose shaded lips, but the skater rejoiced because in the end her body felt lighter than it had been previously, especially the near constant pain in her left ankle seemed non-existent. Electronic blue numbers on the clock that rested on the dresser showed that over an hour had passed since starting and it was now 6:07 P.M.

Toned stomach grumbled in a vain effort to get food, but only received a sad pat. "Sorry, but no can do. We're on diet for competitions coming up." The life of a figure skater was being careful with one's weight, and Mackenzie was thankful that she had yet to develop an eating disorder from her sport. "Sorry, again."

Ring laden fingers gripped the hem of the loose athletic Adidas tank and pulled it over her perspiring head. The same brand-named bra and shorts were peeled off tanned skin. Bending over, Mackenzie inserted a single finger to remove wet and slightly smelly socks from her feet – effectively revealing the band-aid covered toes, heels, and ankles. She grimaced at the sight, but her image in the mirror that was held on the back of her door caught her attention. Walking up to the cheap mirror, Fox could see the various bruises she had earned from today's practice, as well as the fading bruises from earlier practices. The ombre-haired skater didn't care about her muscular physique because she just saw someone who was struggling to be who they should be and not who they currently were.

"Fake it until you make it, Fox."

She nodded to her reflection, then pulled the elastic hairband from her high ponytail. Long tendrils of various shaded hair fell and swept across tanned skin. With a slight limp in her gait, Mackenzie walked into the adorning bathroom and started up the shower. The water was set to near piping that bit into the soft caramel skin, but appeased the dull aches and pains that came with the days training. Her mind wandered to the man she met the previous night: Roy Mustang. The name felt familiar to her, but she couldn't place it as she grabbed the green apple scented shampoo. Fingers massaged over hair covered skin, while Fox's mind was thinking about Roy Mustang and the man she had seen in her dreams countless times. It was the reason she took near-scalding water because the heat reminding her of a distant memory that made no sense.

Rinsing out the suds from her long hair, the ombre-haired skater grabbed the same scented conditioner and worked the creamy substance into the dry ends of her hair. In a way, this reminded Mackenzie of a time between two people sharing a romantic moment in a shower – something that brought an instant blush to her cheeks. Masculine and muscular fingers seemed to cover her own as she scrubbed vanilla bean scented soap and exfoliant across her skin; a sensual-like massage. It seemed so real, but utter disappointment plagued Mackenzie's eyes as silver opened to see empty space.

With a sigh, Fox turned off the water and grabbed the red towel hanging off the hanger to wrap her hair, then grabbed the black towel to dry off her body. Once feet, legs, and arms were dry, Mackenzie waddled out of the bathroom to the sink that was built just outside the door; she grabbed the Bath and Body Works lotion – a Thousand Wishes – and began to rub the thick moisturizer all over her body. The only places she avoided were the covered wounds. However, after Fox was down rubbing in the scented lotion, she turned her attention towards the wet band-aids: peeling them off, tentative towel covered fingers dabbed at the angry skin. Blisters upon blisters. That's all it was. The antibiotic cream rested on the porcelain surface of the counter before being squeezed onto the angry surface and covered with a new bandage.

"Maybe I should cut back on dancing for a bit to give my toes a rest," sighed the tired female, "At the very least my toes get a break." She nodded to herself, then retreated to her dresser. Pulling out a PINK bralette, a pair of Adidas shorts, and an old t-shirt, she slipped on each article of clothing slowly. Her body still ached from the few falls today, something she could feel with each stroke of her hairbrush, and the over all exertion of the day due to lack of sleep. At this point in time, Mackenzie was thankful that she started the term two weeks late and had yet to official start the semester – so, no homework for the figure skater, yet.

Speaking of skating, silver eyes turned towards the American flag themed ZUCA skate bag, but focused on the various pairs skates that rested against said bag. "Those should be switched out, yes," spoke the skater to herself. She waddled over and picked up one of the Edea Piano skates and slipped off the navy-blue soaker, which still retained moisture from the earlier practice. "Shit, I shouldn't keep forgetting to switch these out when I come home." Reaching into the skate bag's side pocket, Fox pulled out the burgundy set of soakers and slipped them on the John Wilson Gold Seal blade after drying off any offending moisture. She repeated this with the other skate, a shaky breath escaping her lungs in relief at not seeing any forms of rust "Lucky yet again."

Silver inspected each set of the four different pairs of Edea skates. All pairs were Edea, in thanks to being sponsored by the Italian company. Each pair were still like-new, except the one pair that was brand new – only worn twice so far. Mackenzie rotated the pairs each practice to keep the longevity of the skates at a maximum, as well as ensuring that each pair were roughly the same in break-down. Three pairs of the classic white, or in this case ivory, and a set of black, typical for men to wear. Each set had their assigned color: one had burgundy soakers, another had forest green soakers, the third set had lavender soakers, and the black set had black soakers. Next, the blades were revealed to inspect the blade life of each pair.

Sighing, Mackenzie shook her head. "No wonder I didn't feel right in these! They weren't sharpened right!" She snorted to herself in self-humiliation at the newest set of blades. "What I get for trusting the company to send me sharpened skates! A half inch and not a three-eighths inch like normal. Yes, she preferred more grip to the ice than what the half inch could bring. "Okay, okay, don't be so harsh with yourself because you literally just moved in and across country to this university, while not having found a skate technician you can trust. Breathe, breathe . . . Inner peace, M.J." A ring laden finger played with the Buddhist bracelet that adorned her right wrist.

After putting back on the soakers, Mackenzie flicked off the lights and settled into her bed. She didn't care if her hair was still slightly damp because she was exhausted. The soft microfiber of her "top sheet" caressed her exhausted flesh, while the weight the twenty-pound gravity blanket allowed each fatigue muscles to sigh in pure and utter relief; it was like receiving a hug or having a significant other holding onto you. Said slightly damp head pressed against the memory foam pillow that was still settling to shape itself around Mackenzie's head and neck.

A deep sigh released itself from the skater's lungs as she concentrated on the blackness that overtook her vision. However, the images of Roy Mustang flashed through her skull. "I wonder what he means to me? Shit-eating grin," chuckled Mackenzie as she curled onto her right side. "Dream a better dream."

* * *

 **Sorry for the slow build, but I need to re-introduce the characters and how they meet other characters! Side fact, yes I am a figure skater, so a lot of the stuff regarding figure skating is what I or other skaters at my rink do. Please fav/fallow and review!**


	3. Monday View

**Sorry for the delay. I had a crazy 12 day long college class that took up a lot of time! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Monday**_

Tired glazed eyes snapped open before the imaginative flames ensnared the victim they rushed to consume. With a groan, Mustang rolled onto his back and ran a shaky hand down his face. He grimaced at the amount of sweat that had accumulated on his brow due to the nightmare. Dark eyes peered at the red illuminative numbers that glowed on the alarm clock. It read: 4:13 A.M, which was seventeen minutes before his typically alarm would go off, but due to not having the early timeslot at the rink Roy had rescheduled his alarm to go off at 6:00 A.M. The raven cursed his biologic clock, but cursed his nightmares the most. They had plagued him since he was a child and they had effectively scared his parents with the amount of detail he gave them.

Smacking his lips, the captain was at least happy to not have the taste of burning flesh occupying his mouth. He closed his heavily lashed eyelids in a vain attempt to get a few more hours of sleep. However, Roy gave up about twenty minutes later and lazily got up from the warmth of his blankets. The raven shuffled over towards his desk before clicking on the charcoal desk lamp. Dark eyes scrounged up to protect themselves from the harsh light that invaded their view, but they soon adjusted as Roy dug through his backpack for his first class' reading assignment that he never read.

The pages of the article just stared up into an unamused face as the captain quickly flipped through the five pages, only pausing for about ten seconds per page. As he closed the article Roy hummed thankfully.

"Thank god for an eidetic memory," he said as he stretched out. His stomach grumbled, causing his to sigh. "I get it, I get it. You want food. Eggs and a side of fruit today." Said stomach grumbled once like it was capable of communicating with it's owner, which caused Roy to smile slightly.

He shuffled out towards his kitchenette/prep area of his room, which was really only a small counter-like space. About said counter was a cabinet that had space for a microwave and below the counter was a minifridge. Popping open the fridge's door, Roy pulled out three eggs from the top of the door and his carton of milk. He kicked the door closed as he cracked open to eggs one at a time and added them to a bowl that rested on the counter; the captain added milk and ground pepper before mixing all the ingredients together. Finally, Roy popped the egg into the microwave for three minutes. As he waited, Mustang dug through his fridge for one of the fruit cups his prepared Sunday evening.

Once the microwave chimed, the raven pulled out the eggs and stirred the fluffy contents. Migrating towards the open space, Mustang sat down on the chair provided by the university and set the eggs and fruit down on the table in front of said chair.

"Well, here's to the start of a crappy week," cheered Mustang.

* * *

It was odd going to the gym at such an hour because Roy would normally be tearing it up on the ice right about now, specifically 6:00 A.M. But, with the wireless earbuds in his ears the captain just started his workout routine. Today was leg day. Mustang always started out Mondays with legs, so he could target them twice a week due to the necessity of his legs during practice and games. Grunting, Roy was able to push through his workout in little under an hour, which was faster than normally and was probably due to the fact that he didn't have to wait for the machines or weights. A good tradeoff for not being on the ice first thing.

However, Roy opted to work on his abs to do something else before going back to the dorms and getting ready for class. Planks. Weighted situps. Kettlebell swings. His music varied from _Paint it Black_ by The Rolling Stones to more modern music like _Whatever It Takes_ by Imagine Dragons _._ To say the least, the raven was not picky with his music because each song painted different aspects of his life and personality to a perfect point that anyone that knew Mustang could hear of song of his choosing and pinpoint it to a specific period of the man's life. After he gathered his coat and bag, the captain started decided to stop by the rink to see who was on the ice for said person's last twenty minutes of ice time.

The walk to the rink was short from the gym. He popped in and walked to the ground level in total silence. As Roy stepped inside the rink, the cool air kissing his skin and sending mild chills to his sweat laden body, and his ears were greeted by one of his favorite songs: _Light 'em Up_ by the Fall Out Boy. Obsidian floated towards the person skating around the rink. He noted each fluid movement and the hood that was up, but most of all he noted the skates – figure skates.

"So, a figure skater took our spot," Roy mumbled to himself, "It didn't realize there were any other skaters here aside from Fullmetal."

"No, no, no!" yelled a woman's voice. The music stopped, causing Roy to frown slightly. "You need clean up that step sequence and I know you can get your leg up higher for those spirals."

The skater skated over and stopped off to the side near the benches. "I know," breathed the skater heavily. "I'm sorry."

"You're winded. Is your leg bothering you?" There wasn't a response. "If it's bothering you then you need to tell me because we can't push you if it's hurting you. So, is your leg bothering you?"

"Sarah, it's fine. It just aches every now and again."

"Which is code for "it's hurting," Z. I know you too well kiddo."

The skater slouched slightly, as if embarrassed by the statement. "Geez, give off my age why don't you."

"That means I'm calling myself old too, brat."

Roy couldn't see that far over, but he knew the skater must've been smiling or at least grinning at the statement because the coach swatted at the younger playfully. Unknowing to the captain, a smile was spreading softly against his lips. His ears hummed thoughtfully at the sound of the skater's voice because it seemed familiar. However, Roy couldn't place it. All he could was watch from the shadows of the stands.

"So, take it from the top?"

The coach, a woman with dirty blonde hair in a messy bun wearing a long black puffy coat, nodded and gestured towards the center of the rink. "From the top, but no triples because you've been at this for almost two hours." As the skater skated towards the center, the coach leaned back against the barrier. Roy cursed the plastic shields that rested on the barriers because they were so scratched and scuffed up that he couldn't see too well through it. "And if it hurts your leg don't push the spins for more than four or five rotations."

"That's only few rotations short of what's required," pointed out the younger.

"A few short is better then pushing through all the rotations when your last combination spin involves several different spins that need to be at maximum rotation, which is a lot for your leg at one time if it's hurting you." Sarah fiddled with the remote to the overhead surround system of the rink. She thought about the program as whole as her student shook her legs out. "Why this song specifically? I mean you have a lot of choices to pick from."

"Thought it would be a good one, but it's an idea that I've been debating on for some time. I love the song because of the beat." The skater rose her arms slightly – the starting pose. "And if this song doesn't work out for a program, then it can definitely be an exhibition program."

"What song were you thinking for the short if this one doesn't work?"

Silver eyes blinked before the Foxtrot relaxed her body. "Maybe a song from my J-pop band I like: _Hologram_ by Nico Touches the Wall. However, the costume idea I have for it is too similar to the costume idea I have for my long program – jacket-like dress style. I mean there is slight variation in the style, but it's too similar."

"It could be a theme for both pieces and how they correlate with each other," thought Sarah out loud. The coach tapped her gloved cover finger against pale chin. "Pose, you only have about ten minutes left. Quick run through this then your long program."

"Fair."

Mackenzie got back into her starting pose with her head pointed towards the side and downwards while, her arms were by her side in a prepared motion. With the press of the button the music flood the arena. There were a few seconds where the skater didn't move, but then the ood covered head snapped up and silver eyes locked with her coaches deep brown ones. A slight grin spread on the Fox's face before she moved into a step sequence that accompanied the beat.

Obsidian eyes watched in interests as the skater's movements were so fluid he couldn't believe that the coach had stopped it earlier. He didn't know the names of the moves, but that didn't stop him from becoming fascinated with each move. They melted together seamlessly, while the skater flowed with the music – a total opposite of Ed, who looked like he fought with the music to get what he wanted it to do. The first chorus came up and the skater looked like she was loading up for something, then she launched into jump from a backwards direction.

"What did Ed call that jump specifically?" Roy watched as the skater landed her jump and quickly exited it on her toepicks that resembled a dance. The captain noted the hood of skater's jacket flew was pulled off as said skater transitioned into another round of step sequences, revealing a tightly made bun of black hair, or at least what Roy thought was black due the lighting not being on its max.

Said skater kept up a ridiculous tempo with her body before she twisted herself into another backwards entry and proceeded into a jump, which was followed by another and another before finalizing and turning out of the landing position into spins that moved inside of staying in one place. There was slight pause before the part that Mustang knew too well, the sound of the hammer of a gun being cocked back, as the skater brought her right hand in front of her and the left pulled at the wrist of her black gloves. Then, the skater turned her body around, where she jumped into a 180 split while she flicked out her right wrist in the direction of her coach before she landed. Obsidian watched as the skater did a move where she opened up and glided on the ice with her feet spread apart.

"I think that's a spread eagle," muttered Roy. He was absolutely glued to the performance. His mouth dropped a bit when he saw the skater not too far from himself before she turned around and jumped facing towards his direction. "That's an axel." It was the only jump where a skater jumped facing the direction they were jumping in.

Fox landed the jump effortlessly. Crossing her arms into another choreographed sequence she pushed for power and opened herself up. Left leg was high above her while her tanned arms open as if to embrace the ice in a spiral. The goal was to the get to the center. With the choreography playing out in her head, Mackenzie brought her left leg down and started swinging it around and doing inside three turns with her right foot – both front and back – until she jumped off her left into a death drop and landed on her right into a counter-clock wise sit spin. Keeping the rotations short, M.J maneuvered through the sit spin into the broken-leg illusion spin before switching her spinning foot as she started to stand up. Glove covered fingers gripped the heel and the ball of her right root as she started to stand up to methodically bring her right leg to her right side in a show of flexibility – the I-spin

Roy gaped at seeing the flexibility that the skater gave off because he knew if he did any of that then he'd be crying due to his tenders. Inwardly, he gawked, while outwardly his hand protectively came to protect his member. He kept watching as the skater dropped her right leg and continued spinning.

"Jesus, I'd be sick by now."

She leaned to the side to keep her balance as he right leg crossed over her left with lithe arms tucked tight against a medium sized bosom, just a simple back scratch spin. After the set amount rotations Foxtrot started to lean back and resumed another spin. This spin she looked bent at her lower back, while her right leg was slightly bent behind her – the Layback spin. Reaching a hand up for balance and show, while her right hand reached down and gripped the blade of her right skate that was kicked up for her previous spin. With strength and practiced skill, Mackenzie brought herself upright with her back arched to meet her right thigh that was now vertical and in the form of a 180 split while she was spinning into a Biellmann spin.

"Can Ed do that?" pondered Mustang. "He must be a female if he can do this and not feel anything down there after all that." It was during this spin that Mustang was able to see how toned the skater was, as well as her medium sized bust falling victim to gravity in the compromising position. "Damn, those are gorgeous." Mustang couldn't see skin due to the athletic top covering it, but the vague outline brought a good idea of what she was packing.

Finally, Mackenzie dropped her leg and finished with another spin, where her right leg crossed behind her into a crossover spin. After four rotations she pulled out if it and kneeled on the ice. It looked like she was going to embrace it.

"That wasn't bad at all for finally putting it all this together, but what did is I say about the jumps?"

"No singles?" smiled the skater hopefully.

"I said no triples and you did three triple jumps on that combo of yours!"

"It felt right to do! I swear!" Mackenzie stood up and blinked as the world around her spun. Spins still made her dizzy to this day. "At least I didn't attempt a triple axel and I kept the first jump a double lutz."

"True. Very true," muttered Sarah, "Of all my students, you have taken my instructions like a grain of salt."

Raising a dark brow Mackenzie grinned. "But how many of your students can say that they have dominated a chunk of figuring skating for a few years?"

"Do you want to do power pulls for an hour?"

"No, no!" Fox waved her arms in front her. "I promise I'll be good. The free program?"

Mustang smiled at the reaction the skater gave to her coach. Power pulls did suck. The raven couldn't think about doing them for an hour. He shivered slightly at his first memory of doing a power pull, his hip had been bruised for a week with how hard he had landed on it. However, that was back in the day where he was in a learn-to-skate program at his local rink.

Brown eyes blinked amusingly at the frazzled skater. "Do you sweat not to do triples and to keep the axel as a single?"

"Yes! I swear! Just not power pulls!"

"Starting position then."

Mackenzie skated to the center of the rink. Her head was faced downwards, but staring at the ice in front of her body, while one arm was behind her and the other slight a head of her. This made Mustang watch with interest. The music played, and it seemed so innocent as she seemed to walk on her toepicks: left, right, left, and right. As she landed on her right foot for the second time, Mackenzie rolled onto the ball of her blade from her pick and did an inside three-turn at the next beat and quickly transitioned onto her left, holding the pose with her right leg behind her for the beat. She pushed onto her right foot at the next beat. It was a slow opening, which was something Mackenzie loved about it due to the symbolism. She kept up the slow sequence before the ending note of it, until the beat of military-like tune overtook, and the skater transitioned into backwards crossovers.

Roy watched each movement and could have sworn he saw a story here, right before his eyes. The beginning seemed to be portraying an innocent-like figure, while the military theme contrasted it. "Maybe it means morals?" Obsidian watched the movements, as his ears picked up the difference in the music into a fast rhythm. Before Roy realized it, he heard an indescribable snap that lead to the roars of flames he had only ever heard in his dreams. There were two different melodies competing against each other: a fast, yet steady beat that parred with an erratic and manic-like tune that shrilled. Mustang gasped as the music portrayed how he felt during his dreams of flames and death. Fittingly, the two melodies ended with another snap with the roars of endless flames that moved into a tune of resentment. Mustang didn't see the skater anymore, but his own dreams replaying before his eyes. This song is how his dream-self felt after the stench of death and decay overtook his senses. Sadness overtook Mustang's body as he realized his dream-self often felt powerless of his actions; there was also the loss of his morals at the time, a sense of losing himself due to what his dream-self felt.

Charred bodies overtook the captain's vision. The self-hate vibrated within his very bones and the attempt of finding a way to live with himself, until another song came into play and then it all went away. It was like the light at the end of the tunnel: redemption. Normally, in his dreams Roy would see a figure standing before him, but his could only make out that said figure was female and her smile due to the light that shined brightly behind her. The female figure would often have her hand held out for Roy's dream-self to grab onto, but he always woke up before he could reach it and see who the figure was. Sometimes, a male figure would appear before him in the same fashion as the female, but the near-shadowy figure would laugh like Maes would. Other times, there was a group of people before him of various figures waiting for him to join them.

Roy blinked back into reality just in time to see the skater move into her ending position. She had stopped herself after four rotations by digging her one skate into the ice. Her left arm was clutched against her breasts, while the right was held out above her like she was seeking the aid of the heavens above her. It was a perfect ending to the song.

"I like the piece," announced Sarah. The coach pushed herself away from the barrier and joined her student around the rink for cooldown laps. "It suits you because it seems like you put yourself into the piece, not just physically, but emotionally as well. Hell, it's like you are the piece and the piece is you."

"All is one?" smiled Mackenzie.

"That would be one way to describe it, My Princess."

Silver blinked unamused at the older skater. "You know I hate when you call me that nickname of all things."

"I've known you since you could barely walk, and you didn't complain then."

"I wonder why: scared two-year old afraid to tell her coach she didn't like the nickname." Fox grabbed her water bottle as she entered into the second cooldown lap. "And, I did tell you that I didn't like the nickname like three years ago."

"I've called you that since you were two, and I'll you that nickname even when you've retired. Anyways, when does school start for you?"

"In a few hours, first day. Yippee," replied the younger with sarcasm.

That response caused Roy to snicker slightly under his breath. He looked down at his Fitbit and noted the time before making a mental note to stop back into the rink to watch this skater as he left to shower.

"Did you hear the door?"

"Probably just the next skater waiting to get on the ice, I think. It's a university that has a men's and women's hockey team with a few figure skaters."

"Actually, I think there is only one other figure skater here: Edward Elric."

"The Fullmetal Skater?"

The pair entered their fifth and final lap. "Yeah, hear he's also s till going at it solo, which is only going to hurt him in the long run." Sarah performed a three turn on her Matrix blades, so she could look at her pupil's face. "I also hear that he's still nursing his own injuries."

"Is that so? Looks like I'm not the only one there." Mackenzie pulled her hood up onto her damp head. "Maybe we'll have class together."

"Maybe, but I also hear that Roy Mustang attends this university. Is that why you chose to come here?"

"Who is Roy Mustang, Sarah?" Unamused silver eyes blinked at brown ones. "I don't have time for boys and you know it."

Rolling her eyes, Sarah maneuvered back so she was skating forward. This is why she loved having an older student to teach because they could talk about adult things. "He's just the hottest thing to come across the hockey world. All my other former students that wanted to figure skate wanted to be like you, while my skaters that played hockey all aspired to be him."

"Good thing I'm not a hockey player then."

"You are no fun sometimes." Mackenzie just smiled at her coach's antics. She loved how her coach expressed herself and showed emotions. It made for entertaining practices and always made her smile and feel better in the end. "Don't forget you have practice staring at 3 P.M today, so I want yo-"

"You want me to be already warmed up and stretched out by the start time, as well as bright-eyed and bushy-tailed."

"Again, no fun sometimes."

* * *

 **So yeah, a lot of figure skating terminology. I tried my best to describe what they look like, but it's easier said than done to describe the moves - except the jumps. The long/free program described in this is one of my long/free programs songs that I skate to and I created through the use of selection of FMA: Brotherhood songs from the OST and audacity; debating it I want to try and share it with you guys or not. However, I and Hope you like it and fav/follow and review, but please keep the reviews positive.**


	4. Classroom Encounters

**Later Monday**

It was the third week of classes and everyone waited for Dr. Cas to waltz in to – most likely- tell the whole class they had another "pop" quiz, just like last week. However, despite the numerous groans and verbal complaints the quizzes were easy, as well as a tradeoff because there was only one test for the entire class and said test was the final. Some students were reading over the material that was presented last class, while others read the assigned articles because Dr. Cas allowed groups of four students to work together. Sadly, most students would always miss a point or two on little mistakes throughout the ten-question quiz. The only students that didn't ever miss a point were Edward Elric and Roy Mustang; the prodigies didn't work in groups either. They would finish the quiz within minutes and spend the rest of the class period either asleep, which Roy did a lot, or read, which was what Ed preferred to do until Dr. Cas resumed class.

Roy walked in three minutes before the lecture was to start and made his way to his seat in the back. On the way, he effectively managed to swat the back of Ed's head, who chucked his pencil in response. If the students in the class knew they wouldn't die for suggesting it and knew of Mustang and Elric's sexual preferences, then they would openly state that Roy and Ed should be gay lovers with the amount of bickering they did, while retaining a good friendship.

"Heard you got wasted this past weekend, Captain Bastard," smirked Ed from behind his book.

"And what if I did? This isn't a dry campus and I'm closer to the legal age than you can ever dream shorty."

Golden eyes slowly rolled over the top of the book to glare at the unknown. "Who the hell did you call a shorty? Huh?! And who's so small that he's barely visible and hard to target?!"

"I'm sure Hawkeye can hit you with her eyes closed if we let her."

"Ass!"

Releasing a low whistle as he plumped into his seat, Roy just shook his head as he set his backpack upright against the legs of his desk. "What a temper and mouth you have there. Sure you're a prodigy? Or did you just bitch and moan to get your way through life Ed?"

"You don't want to play that game with me Flame."

"Don't I, Fullmetal?" Roy leaned on his right elbow to smirk at the youngest member of the class. "I think we'd be pretty close because we played this game last time you opted to go drink your troubles away, brat."

"Don't you dar-"

"As well as cried out multiple times for a certain girl. Good thing the East is known for their lovely women with long blonde hair an-"

Ed turned around in his seat and sent the captain a glare that could scare death itself. "At least I'm not a pathetic mess that can't even get away from his ex, while constantly watching said ex being happy with her new lover!"

That shit-eating smirk that had played on Roy's lips vanished into a snarl; the students present in the room sat in their seats or relocated away from the pair. "That crosses a very fine line, shrimp! You'll regret saying that!"

"Wow, that's a lot of sexual tension I'm sensing," said a feminine voice that was filled with mild interest, "You should get that checked out because it's not good for the body or mind." All eyes turned towards the source: a female student that no one had seen in the class prior to now making her way between them. She sat closer towards Mustang because there were more vacant seats in the back of the room. Settling her bag into the chair next to hers, the female looked up to reveal sterling silver eyes. "Maybe you two should just hook up for a night."

Both Ed, Roy, and the class's jaw dropped at what she had just suggested, granted Roy was staring because he knew somewhere deep inside of him that he had seen those eyes before. "The nerve you have to say that to . . . To m-" Ed's eyes widened to the size of saucers before he screamed. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry for behaving like an ass!"

"What's with you, Fullmetal?" Roy blinked at the hysterics that Ed was exhibiting to the whole class. His gaze returned to the female and his eyes wandered. Thin, yet muscular. Medium sized breasts that could easily fill his mouth or his hands, while those eyes seemed slightly large on her face that brought out an angelic and innocent appearance. "Who are you?" Obsidian eyes were gazing at the loose, straight locks of discolored hair; various shades of brown that connected to black at the roots, but faded out to blonde at the ends.

"You idiot!" roared Ed. "She's like a freaking celebrity in the figure skating world!"

"A lot of us here are celebrities in our sports, Fullmetal." Roy blinked uninterestedly at the younger to show how idiotic the blonde's statement was. "And, if you haven't noticed as of late: I'm not a figure skater!"

Golden locks styled in a braid just shook around as Ed shook his head harshly. "No! That's Mackenzie Foxtrot! She's the prodigy of prodigies in figure skating! She's the freaking youngest to win the U.S championship and the Grand Prix! Hell! She has streaks for winning some of the biggest figure skating competitions ever!"

"Well, that was uh, a different type of introduction than I'm used to. Thanks Mr. Elric," smiled Mackenzie. Silver turned to obsidian and seemed to smile, causing Roy's heart to flutter slightly. "Hello again, Mr. Mustang." Dark eyes widened, while a blush settled into Roy's ears. The raven remembered those distinct words. "Pleasure to meet all of you."

"How do you know me?" asked Ed.

Foxtrot settled into her seat, while pulling out a notebook and pen. "Who doesn't know about the Fullmetal skater? Known for fiery performances that are lacking in artistry, as well fiery temper towards the judges. If my memory serves, you had a few injuries following the junior championships almost two years ago, which caused you to miss last year's competitive season. Correct?"

"Yeah," Ed was quiet for a moment before his hair stood on end like a cat, "Hey! What do you mean lacking in artistry?! I put my fucking soul in those performances!"

"Then you should sell your brother's soul because what you've shown is not enough," jabbed the older skater, "Especially if you want to enter and stay in the adult division. If I were you, I'd look into a coach and stop trying to go at this like the lone wolf."

"Why yo-"

"Mr. Elric, already becoming acquainted with the new student I see," chuckled Dr. Cas, "Well, I hope you mingled enough because we have a quiz on the readings and last week's lecture. So, split into groups and I'll hand out the quiz." Everyone quickly got into their groups and awaited Dr. Cas to walk by with the quizzes. He passed them out accordingly, but stopped at his newest student. "You don't have to take the quiz if don't want to because you weren't here last week."

Languid silver peeped up through dark lashes. "I'll take the quiz Dr. Cas because I believe in being fair and I did have access to the online portal to your notes and readings." Her tone was one that made the professor think of a child begging to be treated like a normal person.

"Very well," he handed her a quiz, "If you'd like you can pair with a group, and you have fifteen minutes to finish the quiz." His words fell on deaf ears, which he clearly saw as his newest student was already writing away on her quiz. This made Dr. Cas smile at the new mind that could potentially compete with Mustang and Elric's intellect.

* * *

Roy didn't get a chance to speak to Fox because she fled the classroom as soon as they were dismissed. He sighed at the loss, but looked forward to Wednesday – maybe he'd partner up for once. Gathering his things, Roy walked to his next class, a class for his major: chemistry. To be honest, Roy loved chemistry and would've been a chemistry major if it helped him towards his pursuit for a medical profession; unfortunately, the classes required for chemistry didn't cross or offer enough information like the biology track did. Just like his last class, Roy's seat was in the back of the room. However, he noticed a new person sitting next to him.

"H-hey, it's you!" Immediately, Roy mentally berated himself for sounding like an idiot.

Silver greeted his presence. "Mr. Mustang, I didn't know we'd have two classes together, let alone in a row."

"I just wanted to say thanks for dealing with my drunken self," chuckled Mustang as he sat at his desk. He casually plucked at the button of his sleeve, just a simple red and black plaid that was opened to reveal his black undershirt. "I must've been a lot to handle."

"You could've been a lot worse, but you weren't bad." Hesitantly, Mackenzie offered Roy her right hand. Dark eyes saw the single silver ring that rested on tanned pointer finger on the outstretched hand. "Official introductions, I do believe, are required. Mackenzie J. Foxtrot."

Roy took the hand and marveled at the warmth and strength, despite said hand looking somewhat fragile. "Roy C. Mustang," he mimicked stating the middle initial. Said hand was soft, which was the first thing that Roy noticed because it differed from Riza's rough and course hands due to all the years with either a bow or gun in hand "Biology major on the pre-med track."

The figure skater's eyes widened slightly at the name because her coach mentioned that name earlier. However, Mackenzie smiled and said, "Ironically, I'm a biology major on the pre-med track with a second major in Anthropology."

"You're going to be busy," pointed Mustang as the pair waited the five minutes for lecture to start. "The biology major here is surprisingly demanding for a university dedicated to the success for the athletic side of her students."

"I'm not too worried about the course load. I like being busy, and besides, I need to do something when I stop skating officially."

"Is that so? No coaching?"

A small smile spread on her lips. "I would love to coach and that's why I have said majors because I want to be able to help when one of my future athletes are injured, as well as being able to understand them and make a stronger connection to the culture of said students or the cultural side of a program."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know much about figure skating, aside from the difference in clothing and skates. Oh, figure skaters jump and spin a lot more."

Mackenzie snorted in a horrible attempt to hide her laughter at how the man beside her described figure skating compared to hockey. "Well you're not wrong," snickered the ombre-haired student, "I'm guessing you mean programs, seeing I mentioned that. A program in figure skating can either be the short or long - sometimes called free – program. The difference is the time, you see, a short program has a maximum time limit of two-minutes and fifty seconds, while the free, sorry I call the long program free, for women is a maximum of four minutes and ten seconds; men's free program is a maximum of four minutes and thirty seconds."

"That's really all the amount of time you have to show yourself?"

"Yeah," smiled Fox, "We put in a lot of work for about six to seven minutes in front of an audience and judges. In those six to seven minutes we can either shine or we can fail miserably."

"Harsh," whispered Roy. Obsidian eyes looked at the spiral notebook stretched out on his desk, mind wondering why he could so easily open to this one person and only knowing her for little than three hours. Hell, it took him weeks to months to warm up to Maes as a child. "I couldn't imagine what that could be like."

"Yeah, but, uh, change of subject?" Mackenzie turned in her seat, giving Mustang full access to see the humble designed stitched across her shirt before disappearing under a crop jean jacket. "What are we doing in this class? I, mean, I'm two weeks late and you guys could've covered so much material!"

"Calm down, we have another week before the first test. We're just going over basic stuff right now, reviewing at most. I think we're on reactions."

"Oh, good," smiled Mackenzie, "I like reactions."

"As do I."

Nodding in agreement, Mackenzie turned to dig through her backpack. It was gift from her uncle: a blue camouflage-like backpack made by Under armour. She withdrew a notebook, a pen, and case that Roy guessed were glasses. His hunch was right when Mackenzie opened the case and pulled out a geeky-looking pair of glasses: thick black frames laced the translucent glass. Fox slipped them on and put the case back into her bag.

Mustang just thought the glasses fit Fox's face perfectly. _"She's so fucking cute!"_ thought Mustang. " _Wait?! Can I say that about an older woman being cute? Screw it. She is with those glasses."_

Throughout the class, Roy would sneak little peaks towards the person sitting next to him. Every detail was carefully catalogued into his brain as he watched each movement secretly. He loved how Fox's nose would wrinkle slightly when the skater would solve an equation wrong before slightly licking her rosy lips as she thought how to re-solve it. The Flame couldn't help but smile when he saw the person sitting next to him jump slightly in victory; he could tell that she was doing a mental victory dance. It was cute, refreshing compared to most females he was around.

However, Roy didn't notice when silver eyes were watching him take notes or staring impassively at the white board. He missed when Mackenzie blushed at watching Roy staring at the board with his dark head resting in a large and pale hand; raven tresses fell slightly into dark eyes.

"Just a reminder that you all have a homework assignment on Pearson that's due in three days and an exam a week from today." The professor, Dr. Thad, seemed like he cared for his students. "Aside from that, I hope the rest of your Monday goes well. Class dismissed."

Roy packed away his stuff carefully, while occasionally looking back towards the female that was sitting next to him. "So, you have a free period right now?"

"Actually, I'm done for the rest of the day."

"Only two classes and done? Man, your Tuesdays and Thursdays must be packed."

Mackenzie brought her right hand to rest on her chin as she thought, the glasses making her look cuter than Roy had first believed. He bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from blushing. "Nope. My Tuesdays and Thursdays are free." She saw that he was questioning her statement, and Fox just smiled before waving him off. "I have the lab for this class on Wednesdays, and a night class on the same day. All my other classes are online."

"When do you expect to graduate if you're not taking core classes?" Roy slung his backpack onto his right shoulder as he looked at Mackenzie. _"You look more like a M.J to me,"_ thought Roy.

"To be fair, said online classes are core classes for my second major. The rest of my classes have already been completed or will be during the summer – AKA during off-season." The ombre-haired female smiled as she straightened her shirt out underneath the crop jacket. "It helps when I'm the President's niece."

"Yeah, I could see that h- Wait. Wait, wait, wait," Roy shook his head at the new information. "You're President Bradley's niece?" He received a curt nod and look that said, "who else's niece." Pulling his left arm through the other backpack strap, Roy thought about Amestris University's president. "You look nothing like him though!"

"That happens when your biological father, President Bradley's brother, was adopted into the Bradley family at an older age and kept his biological surname."

"Okay, that makes sense, fair." Mustang walked out of the classroom with Mackenzie by his side, his mind liking and entertaining the idea of the woman by his side forever, even though he had just met her. "So, lunch? My friends and I typically get lunch around now."

Mackenzie looked at her watch and noted the time: 1:07 P.M. She just smiled sadly. "Sorry, but no can do. I have to go workout before practice later. Sorry, Roy." She said his name tentatively, but the way it sounded on her lips was like sweet music to his ears.

In response, Mustang just shook his hands in front of himself. "No problem! Another time then?" They walked together a few steps. "You could just use the rink here when they offer times?" Yep, this was pure rambling now.

"I do use the rink here," chuckled Mackenzie, "My uncle signed me up for this week's earliest time slots until 8 A.M, then I practice again around 3 P.M until 5 or 6, depending on the day."

Roy blinked at the information provided and gawked for a millisecond. He realized that this woman took the earliest ice times, yet he couldn't really be mad about that. However, Mustang raised a dark brow at the sheer amount of ice time. "Damn, that's a lot of ice time."

"Yeah, hopefully Friday I can sign up for my own times, which I prefer later morning times and afternoons, not early in the morning for ice time – I blame Uncle King and his sport antics for that," Mackenzie kicked a pebble on the sidewalk, "I heard that the hockey team usually practices in the early timeslot and when I found out, well, I felt bad for taking that from them this week."

The raven stopped in his tracks and looked down at the shorter. It was almost like looking at Ed, though this time Roy had something better to look at. "It's fine. I know the explanation and understand completely, and that's all that matters." Dark eyes peered down to see the sun shining around the profile of tanned skin. "That being said, I'm the captain of said hockey team."

"Is that so? Then I can't wait to see your mad skills. Hopefully you'll be at the Olympics this upcoming year. However, I'll see you Wednesday, okay? Sorry, running late and all! Bye!"

The shorter raced off towards the dorms, specifically the same path that most people took to get to the Eastern Dorms. She left in such a rush that Roy just stood there and blinked. "Uh, bye?" His mind trying to interpret what this all meant. "She's definitely something else."

As Mackenzie walked further away, she dared to peek over her shoulder and saw that Roy had resumed walking up towards the dining hall. The skater couldn't stop the blush that spread onto her cheeks. "What the hell was that? That was like saying 'oh, hey I may have a crush on you!' I'm pathetic!"

It was true. The skater hadn't dated anyone since her injury a season ago. The ombre-haired female thought about her new classmate with more interest than she first had earlier this morning as she walked back to their residence hall. While walking, Mackenzie's thoughts echoed back towards her rough sketch of the free program costume and how, with some altercations, seemed to be something that Mustang would wear – assuming it wasn't a dress and was made from wool and not lycra or chiffon with beading and bedazzles. The skater blushed slightly at the thought of Mustang in a military uniform.

"That would be hot," mused Fox as she swiped into the building. She licked her lips slightly, causing a passerby to get the wrong idea, while she kept thinking of Roy in a uniform. "Yeah, definitely hot! Especially with the gold of the uniform tassels and metals."


End file.
